Tweek Bros
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Tweek thinks his life is terrible until the love of his life Craig asks if he can move in with Tweek. Rated M for further chapters.
1. The question

**Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I wish I could own South Park ,but I don't. :(**

 **A/N: Please review and please don't sugarcoat anything. By the way, this is going to be a 2-3 chapter story.**

 **Pairing: Tweek and Craig**

 **Inspiration: A picture I saw**

 **Tweeks POV**

Tweek Bros.

I stood behind the counter. With nothing to do since it was just after lunch and I already did all the storage reports. I have to take care them now since I work here now ,my parents made me. They think a 16-year-old needs a job ,anyway. I'm doing anything to try and keep my off of Craig. _His soft, sweet lips._ Stop it _. His black shiny, probably soft hair._ Stop thinking of him. _His big muscular body._ STOP IT!

I get knocked out of my thoughts by hearing the bell above the door ring. I look up to see Craig walking towards me. HIs long strut that makes him seem like a god. He's right in front of me. I just want to reach out and touch him ,everywhere. SHIT, I'm staring at him. I try to look away ,but I can't bring myself to ;he's too beautiful to look away from. I most likely have a stupidly dreamy look on my face.

"Tweek? Tweek what the fuck is wrong with you?"

I take my eyes off him. It's like my eyes are metal and he is a magnet. I can't look away.

"TWEEK!"

That got me out of it.

"W-what? Sorry, what can I get you, Craig."

"I didn't come for a coffee Tweek I came to talk to you. There has been this thing that I just found out and need to tell you."

"What is it?" Of course, I'm twitching ,and spazzing out ;like every other time I get worried.

"My mom just said that we might move to West Virginia. She said that I can stay here if I want. I just have to find somewhere to stay and I know that your parents wouldn't really care ,so can I stay with you until I get an apartment."

Shocked isn't even half as surprised as I feel. I don't know if I could stand seeing him that much and not fall in love with him even more.

"Yeah, sure you can, Craig." What was I talking about I can't say no to that. I hate when school ends because I usually didn't see him after that, but now he's going to stay with me and I get to see him every day. YAY! Maybe my life isn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Cool. Btw, I'll take a hot chocolate."


	2. His reaction

I can't stand it any longer he has been staying here for 2 weeks now and It has been the hardest time of my life. I'm going to tell him how I feel today. He has to know and I can't stand keeping a secret anymore. I'm going to tell him when we get home after school in my room.

Currently, I'm on my way home Craig by my side and I know that he has noticed that I'm more nervous than usual. I'm horrified of how he is going to react. What if he says that I'm disgusting and that he hates me and wants me to never talk to him again? What if he punches me?

I keep worrying about things like that our whole way home.

Now we are in my room and I have no idea of how to tell him.

"C-c-craig I-I ha-have t-to te-tell y-y-you so-so-someth-something." Shit, I'm a stuttering mess.

"What is it Tweek?" Did I just hear the worry in his voice? Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard the emotion in his voice.

"I-I-I-I lo-love y-y-y-you" I can see the shock form on Craig's face. The look of utter disbelief is smeared across his face. Being my usual self I am even more horrified than before I said it.

"I'M SORRY CRAIG! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOL-"

The rest of what I was saying was cut short by Craig smashing his mouth to mine.

"I love you too." Once he said that his mouth was back on mine. If I would die and go to heaven I think it would be like this.

After about,5 minutes of that Craig's tongue comes into the equation. I moan into his mouth not even meaning to. He takes the opportunity and slides his tongue into my mouth. Holy fucking shit I think I am in heaven.

I'm hard already and all we have done is make out. He starts grinding against me and I can tell he is too. I involuntarily moan into his mouth again. I hadn't noticed before, but he had wrapped his arms around my waist and was now pulling me towards him. I weave my hands into his hair; I pull him down onto me. He unlocks our lips to suck and nip at my neck. I moan even louder than before. Luckily my parents aren't home tonight.

"Unnnngh. Good. It's good."

"Yeah," Craig murmured against my skin, his voice slightly breathless. Filled with arousal."I've never done this before." As he says that he is taking my shirt off.

Craigs hands on my bare skin hit my sense like a rocket.

The light touch to my body, combined with the unexpected little pinches to my own nipples, had me squirming in his lap and gripping Craig's shoulders.

If I'm not careful, I'd come in my pants from Prolonged Craig Exposure.  
I can feel his hardness against my thigh. I sneak a peak and it looks like he is about to poke a hole through his sweat pants.

I happen to notice that my hands are roaming his body without me knowing. I start rubbing his cock through his pants without me noticing. I didn't even realize I was. I'm about to take control of my hands when Craig moans into my mouth.

I'm trying to get his shirt off, but it is really hard when every time I try he interrupts me with his endless kisses. I finally get his shirt off and start on his pants. He's also trying to get my pants off. We get each other's pants undone at the same time. He takes mine off and I take his off at the same time. The only thing between us now is our underwear.

We the take each others off at the same time. He gets off me and is staring at me. I am now insanely blushing.

"You are so hot, Tweek."

He gets back on top of me and is kissing me deeper and more passionately than before.

" I...love...you." He says in between kisses.

I try and say it back but I can't because of his constant kisses.

He starts kissing down my body. All the way down to my aching dick. He kisses it up and down. Then he engulfs my head in seconds. I moan the loudest so far. He can tell I'm close to the edge. I hear pop sound when he lets me go and starts climbing up my body. He kisses me, again.

Then I feel his hand on my ass and now know where this going. I start to mentally prepare myself for the loss of my virginity.

"Do you have any lube.?"

"No," I answer truthfully. Now wishing that I did, but I wasn't expecting his reaction to be like this.

He then puts two of his fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck."

I do as he says and when he pulls them out of my mouth he takes his fingers down to my entrance and starts to stretch me.

I nod when I no longer feel the burn and he adds a second finger. The burn from before is magnificent by 10. But then it slowly starts to turn to pleasure as my body adapts. I nod again and he pulls out and I feel the tip of him against my entrance. His head enters and I feel a shooting pain way worse than his fingers had caused.

He's about to pull out when he sees the pained expression on my face, but I hurry up and say "It's ok you can keep on going."

He takes my advice and eases deeper inside of me. The pain is almost gone when he starts to move in and out.

"You're so tight Tweek."

He starts to pick up his pace, getting a rhythm. He starting to also get harder. He grabs my aching cock and starts pumping matching his thrust. Making me makes me scream when he hits my prostate. He's now hitting that spot repeatedly. On purpose. After, him hitting my sweet spot over and over again I cum all over his hand. I clench around Craig, then I felt his warm goo fill me to the brim.

He slows his pace. When he pulls out he collapses beside me. Both of us are breathing and sweating like we just ran 10 miles.

"That...was...spectacular." he says in between gasps for air.

I yawn and he looks tired, so we get under the covers and right before we fall asleep we give each other one last kiss for the night.

 **FIN**

* * *

This is my first ever lemon. I probably left out some parts. Idk review and tell me if it's good or not.


End file.
